


I want you to be mine

by Snegurocka_Sab



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Convention, M/M, Slash, jibcon8
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurocka_Sab/pseuds/Snegurocka_Sab
Summary: [...] “Mi conosci così bene, Ross?” il suo è un soffio leggero, accompagnato da uno sguardo indecifrabile, ma tu ti ci perdi lo stesso in quegli occhi, nonostante oggi ti sembrino meno blu del solito, e scopri un’altra sfumatura di quell’azzurro che riesce a guardarti dentro e a farti tremare le ginocchia per la profondità.





	I want you to be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hola Mishamigos!  
> è la prima volta che pubblico su Ao3 so, siate clementi.  
> Spero vi piaccia perché tengo particolarmente a questa fic.  
> Buona lettura!

##  `**I want you to be mine**`

  
**21 Maggio 2017**  
  
È mattina presto quando apri gli occhi, accecato dal sole di Roma. Ti senti stanco ed assonnato, dopo la serata trascorsa con gli altri.  
Sbadigli pigramente mentre ti stiracchi gli arti indolenziti e scuoti la testa che ti duole, cercando di ricordare quanto hai bevuto ieri sera.  
Assumi una posizione seduta sul bordo del letto e resti a fissare una parete della camera, contemplando l’uso del colore giallo: lo odi, tu utilizzeresti dei colori più freddi.  
Quando ti alzi dal letto, sei pronto per vestirti e affrontare un’altra giornata da convention.  
  
_Forse_.  
  
Indossi la tua camicia a quadretti che ti fa tanto Dean Winchester ed esci dalla tua stanza, già in ritardo, per recarti in quella dove ti attendono tutti gli altri per fare colazione.  
Non appena metti piede nella sala, vieni accolto da un forte odore di caffè mischiato a quello di brioche calde e uova strapazzate, e ti ricordi di star letteralmente morendo di fame, quindi stai per fiondarti sul cibo quando ti dicono che Jared non si è ancora fatto vivo al suo panel e così, da fratello maggiore quale ti reputi, sei costretto a tirarlo fuori dal letto con le forze.  
Stai ancora mangiando delle uova, seduto comodamente su una poltrona, quando Misha entra nella stanza con i capelli arruffati dal sonno e le labbra gonfie, ha un’aria leggermente trasandata ma lo trovi comunque bellissimo.  
Non fai in tempo ad avvicinarti a lui, perché lo ha già raggiunto Rob, che gli augura il buongiorno, cominciando a raccontargli degli aneddoti divertenti in merito alla serata trascorsa.  
Osservi il tuo collega, che sta ad ascoltarlo distrattamente, mentre seduto con le gambe accavallate su un divanetto, tiene un bicchiere di caffè espresso nella mano destra e si regge la testa con la sinistra.  
E tu hai già squadrato il suo atteggiamento, hai già capito che qualcosa non va, che quello che stai guardando non è il Misha di sempre.  
Sembra non avere molta voglia di fare conversazione, lui, che non cessa mai di parlare, lo vedi mentre fa oscillare lentamente il liquido scuro nel bicchiere e finge di trovare divertente qualsiasi cosa Benedict gli stia raccontando e per il quale non sembra riuscire a smettere di ridere, ma Misha è fin troppo educato per chiedergli di interrompere la sua parlantina, così ti senti in dovere di tirarlo fuori da quella situazione ma non fai in tempo nemmeno questa volta perché ad interrompere il flusso di parole di Rob è Daniela, che irrompe nella stanza per distribuire il programma del giorno.  
Torni a fissare Misha, che afferra il suo e senza nemmeno guardarlo, lo ripiega, tornando a sorseggiare il caffè fin troppo amaro per i suoi gusti e tu lo sai.  
Fai appello a tutte le tue forze e ti alzi per dirigerti dalla parte opposta della sala, raggiungendo Misha, adesso solo, che quando solleva lo sguardo su di te, ti appare lievemente sorpreso.  
  
“Buongiorno Mish.” Gli rivolgi un tono allegro ed un sorriso affabile, nel tentativo di risollevargli il morale nel momento in cui prendi posto accanto a lui sul divanetto.  
  
“Sei di buon umore.” Commenta il collega, con il tono pacato e cordiale che lo contraddistingue, mentre tu lo osservi sporgersi in avanti per poggiare il bicchiere ancora pieno, sul tavolino di fronte.  
E non sai come prendere le sue parole, da quando siete qui non avete avuto l’occasione di stare un po’ da soli e temi di avergli recato fastidio, ma non ti lasci scoraggiare perché lui ha finalmente alzato lo sguardo verso di te e ti sta sorridendo con un angolo della bocca.  
  
“E tu a giudicare dalla tua colazione, non lo sei per niente.” Controbatti infine  
Misha sembra volerti liquidare con un’alzata di spalle e tu temi davvero, adesso, di averlo stancato con le tue stupide supposizioni, ma anche questa volta ti sorprende  
  
“Mi conosci così bene, Ross?” il suo è un soffio leggero, accompagnato da uno sguardo indecifrabile, ma tu ti ci perdi lo stesso in quegli occhi, nonostante oggi ti sembrino meno blu del solito, e scopri un’altra sfumatura di quell’azzurro che riesce a guardarti dentro e a farti tremare le ginocchia per la profondità.  
E tu stai per rispondergli, stai per dirgli che sì, dannazione, lo conosci, sai che i suoi occhi sono soggetti a cambiamenti in base al suo umore, sai che non sono così poco luminosi e simili ad un cielo in piena tempesta, e sai anche che il suo sorriso, quello che ti sta rivolgendo adesso è solo di circostanza.  
Ma non lo fai, perché questa volta Daniela interrompe voi, dicendovi di essere in ritardo per la sessione photo op che avete insieme, e la vostra conversazione cade, i vostri sguardi si lasciano e tu rimani come un’idiota a boccheggiare quando lo vedi alzarsi dal suo posto e incamminarsi dietro Daniela.  
  
_Devi lasciargli i suoi spazi, non stargli troppo addosso, devi lasciarlo in pace e aspettare che venga lui da te se vorrà farlo._  
È questo quello che pensi mentre percorri il corridoio che ti conduce alla sala dei photo op. Superi Misha e Daniela che si sono intrattenuti a parlare e raggiungi i fan appostati nel corridoio che vi attendono armati di cellulari, pronti ad immortalarvi in uno scatto.  
Alzi le bracci in aria, sorridendo felice ed esclami un “buongiorno” che fa urlare centinaia di fan.

  
* * * 

  
La giornata scorre lenta e con un’ora di ritardo per ogni attività, ma tu sembri non curartene mentre tracanni l’ennesimo bicchiere di Apple Juice riuscendo a divertire il pubblico durante il tuo panel da solo.  
Sei quasi riuscito a dimenticarti della conversazione avuta con Misha questa mattina, ma ti ripeti di non essere abbastanza ubriaco per poterlo fare, così ti ritrovi a pensare, tra un’attività ed un’altra e rimugini sulle parole che sono state dette, ma soprattutto su quelle che avresti voluto dire, così ti riprometti di ritagliarti del tempo per potergli parlare sul serio.

È pomeriggio quando finalmente riuscite ad avere del tempo per stare da soli, ti sei appena preso una pausa dalla sessione autografi perché stavi quasi per piangere quando una ragazza, consulente del progetto YANA ti racconta la sua esperienza commovente ed è lì che incontri Misha, che ti rivolge uno sguardo preoccupato e ti si fa più vicino per azzerare la distanza che c’è tra di voi e non stai pensando solo a quella fisica, quindi gli vai incontro, accennando qualche passo ma non occorre perché lui ti ha già raggiunto e ti ha stretto tra le braccia nonostante i tuoi tentativi di ribellione perché improvvisamente senti le gambe cederti e non vorresti lasciarti andare su di lui, in questo modo, perché ti senti un bambino e continui a ripetere di no, _non farlo, non mi abbracciare_ , ma anche tu ti appigli a lui con tutte le tue forze perché in realtà è quello che vuoi, e lo vuoi da tutto il giorno e non lo sapevi neanche.  
Misha ti tiene stretto, ti rassicura, strofinando delicatamente le mani sulla tua schiena e tu glielo concedi perché il corridoio del piano di sopra è deserto, non c’è nessuno a vedervi e anche se fosse, non ti interesserebbe davvero.  
Hai gli occhi lucidi e le gote arrossate, per via dell’alcol probabilmente, Misha ti sta guardando con tenerezza mentre deposita dei piccolissimi baci sulle tue lentiggini che tanto ama, e ti senti in colpa perché fino a poche ore fa ti ripetevi che dovresti essere tu ad aiutare lui, ma adesso lui sta consolando te, come sempre.  
Così ti riscuoti, ti passi una mano veloce sul viso per rimuovere le tracce delle lacrime e ti separi dal suo corpo, da quelle braccia che sanno tanto di casa, ma non ti allontani troppo perché non potresti sopportarlo, lo guardi negli occhi e desideri di poter cancellare ogni segno di tristezza da quel volto angelico.

“Lo so che non stai bene.” Cominci così il tuo discorso e non sai se è il modo più giusto ma senti la testa leggera e la lingua sciolta, non ti rendi nemmeno conto di star già parlando mentre lo fai perché questa volta non intendi mettere alcun filtro, hai intenzione di dire tutto ciò che senti, tutto quello che hai sempre voluto dire all’uomo che ha colorato la tua vita da quando è entrato a farne parte, e lo ha fatto insinuandosi nel profondo del tuo essere, non è entrato in punta di piedi perché Misha non fa così, Misha ti cattura dal primo istante, riesce a far crollare tutti i tuoi muri ben costruiti, e tu non senti l’esigenza di crearne altri perché non è una persona dal quale bisogna proteggersi. E tu sei così felice che lui lo abbia fatto, che abbia abbattuto la tua corazza da uomo duro che non può permettersi di mostrare i propri sentimenti, perché sei stato abituato così sin da bambino, che non può piangere o bere da una cannuccia perché sennò giudicato poco virile, ma adesso lo fai, lo hai fatto fino a pochi minuti fa, hai pianto davanti a qualcuno, un uomo addirittura, il _tuo_ , vorresti dire a chiunque, e ti sei sentito amato e confortato e adesso avresti fatto lo stesso con Misha perché lui se lo merita.

“So che sei una persona forte, Mish, che affronti tutto con un sorriso e tiri avanti con le tue sole forze. Ma so anche che voi persone forti portate un grande fardello addosso, e spesso noi non ce ne accorgiamo, perché siamo così abituati a vedervi splendere da non sapere come comportarci quando la vostra, la tua, luce si affievolisce. È egoistico da parte mia, in questo caso, perché tu rappresenti la mia ancora di salvezza, il mio barlume di speranza, la roccia al quale aggrapparmi e la luce, il calore dal quale farmi scaldare quando il mondo sembra un po’ più brutto, e quando anche a te, che sei umano e a volte tendo a dimenticarlo, succede di sentirti… _così_ , io vorrei poter spazzare via ogni tristezza o prendere metà del tuo carico e portarlo io per te. Perché non posso accettare che anche tu possa stare male, perché non lo meriti, Misha.”  
Devi fare una piccola pausa perché Misha adesso ha gli occhi lucidi e sono così profondi e bellissimi che rischi di perderti per l’ennesima volta ma sai che non puoi permetterlo, così riacquisti le forze e ti fai ancora più vicino, sospirando ad una spanna dalle sue labbra piene e rosee. Tentenni per qualche istante, ma alla fine cedi e lo baci con tutta la delicatezza del quale disponi, e che non sapevi di possedere, lo lasci ricambiare, ed è un bacio carico di necessità, perché ne avevate bisogno entrambi.  
Senti le sue lacrime bagnarti appena le guance e non perdi tempo nel portare le labbra a baciare anche quelle, distribuendo piccoli baci su tutto il suo viso proprio come faceva lui poco prima con te.

“So che non chiedi aiuto a nessuno perché tu sei abituato solo a darlo agli altri, ma io voglio che tu sappia che sono qui per te. Vorrei che tu mi lasciassi prendere cura di te, come fai con me ed aiutarti a superare qualsiasi cosa, insieme. Sei una persona meravigliosa, e porti tanta luce nella vita delle persone, sei sempre pronto a dare aiuto e a ricordare agli altri che non sono soli, ma ora hai bisogno di ricordarlo tu, non sei mai solo, Misha, nemmeno quando credi di esserlo. Me lo hai insegnato tu.

Ti interrompi di nuovo, questa volta per sorridergli dal profondo della tua anima mentre ti porti una mano al petto, all’altezza del cuore e Misha sembra voler prendere parola ma tu non glielo permetti perché non hai ancora finito il tuo discorso e deve starti a sentire, così riprendi a parlare, addolcendo il tono.

“Se c’è un’altra cosa che ho imparato da te, è che non c’è niente di più bello del sentirsi amati dalla persona che si ama. Io inizialmente ero restìo, dover mostrare le proprie debolezze non è mai facile, ma con te è stato tutto così naturale, tu non mi hai mai giudicato, mi hai sempre ascoltato e ti sei sempre preso cura di me anche quando io non me lo meritavo. Ma tu no, Mish, tu lo meriti sempre, meriti di essere amato, ogni giorno, ed io sono pronto a farlo, perché ti amo così tanto da farmi male il cuore a volte, e voglio che tu me lo permetta.”  
Afferri la sua mano, con quella che tenevi prima sul petto ed intrecci le sue dita affusolate con le tue un po’ più massicce, lo guidi fino all’altezza del tuo cuore e gli sorridi tantissimo, con le lacrime che minacciano di rigarti nuovamente le guance.

 

“Non voglio che tu mi risponda adesso, se non te la sen-“ l’ultima parte del discorso risulta solo un bofonchiamento perché Misha ha premuto le sue labbra contro le tue, probabilmente per zittirti una volta per tutte e a te sta bene perché questo è decisamente meglio di qualsiasi altra cosa, averlo tra le braccia, con entrambe le sue mani sul tuo viso ti fa sentire bene e vorresti terminare qui l’ultimo giorno del Jibcon, tornare in stanza con Misha e restarci per tutta la notte ma il tuo collega ti riporta alla realtà quando si separa da te e tu fai fatica a riprenderti da quel distacco improvviso.  
“Parli troppo quando sei ubriaco, Jackles, te lo hanno mai detto?”  
_Non sono ubriaco._ Vorresti dire, ma taci, in attesa di altro.  
“Te lo permetto Jensen. Sei la cosa più bella che mi sia successa e l’ho pensato dalla prima volta che ti ho visto, nove lunghi anni fa, quando con la tua aria scorbutica mi rivolgevi a stento la parola. Te l’ho permesso da quell’istante, aspettavo solo che tu fossi pronto per farlo.”

E sei tu, questa volta, a stringerlo tra le braccia con forza, seppellendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo che odora un po’ di lui e un po’ di colonia.  
Lo tieni stretto a te e non vuoi lasciarlo più andare, per nessun motivo al mondo perché adesso Misha sta sorridendo ed è la cosa più bella di sempre.  
Non sapete per quanto tempo rimanete l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, in silenzio, con solo i vostri respiri mescolati a riempire il vuoto del corridoio, ma ad un certo punto sentite dei passi pesanti e vedete sbucare Jared dalle scale che danno al piano sottostante.  
Fate in fretta a sciogliere l’abbraccio seppur controvoglia e tu cerchi di sistemarti per renderti più presentabile.  
Quando Jared vi raggiunge ti rivolge uno sguardo perplesso, inarcando un sopracciglio “Tutto bene ragazzi? J. Daniela mi ha detto che stavi per piangere.” E sei sicuro di aver colto un pizzico di divertimento nel suo tono, mentre ti guarda con il sorriso di chi la sa lunga.  
Non hai il tempo di ribattere perché Jared ti ha già avvolto in un abbraccio da grande gigante gentile e tu lo lasci fare perché sei felice che sia qui, adesso.  
“Ragazzi, so di aver interrotto qualcosa, ma vi cercano per il vostro panel, e siete già in ritardo.” Mormora il tuo migliore amico quando ti lascia andare, mentre si sposta una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
Misha annuisce con un leggero sorriso tra le labbra e vi lascia soli, a te si stringe il petto perché non vorresti che se ne andasse ma ti ricordi che tra pochi minuti lo rivedrai, quindi ti tranquillizzi e decidi di scambiarti qualche parola con Jared, ma non hai bisogno di dargli spiegazioni, perché vi basta solo guardarvi per capirvi, e Jared ha già capito, lo ha capito prima di te.  
Così ti avvii alla sala del palco per concludere questa convention nel migliore dei modi, con Misha al tuo fianco.  
E ti ripeti che c’è tempo, c’è tempo per stare abbracciati per ore e ore senza dire nulla, c’è tempo per amarsi, c’è tempo per ogni cosa perché da ora tutto andrà bene.

 


End file.
